Drabbles
by anira22
Summary: As the title says, just a few drabbels I wanted to write.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar or anyone of its characters. James Cameron is his creator. 

_-Where is JakeSully?-asked Tsu'tey. __He had seen Neytiri talking with him next to the Toruk skeleton. _

_-He went to sleep already, he was tired-answered Neytiri, defiant._

_-Isn't he going to eat with us?-asked one of Neytiri's sisters. Tsu'tey laughed._

_-No hun__ting, no food. He is a fail of taronyu- He was more rude and harsh since Jake had become a hunter._

_-A toruk tried to eat his ikran this evening-Neytiri defended him._

_-Toruk attacked you?-Mo'at__ asked her daughter._

_-Jake was tracking a yerik when toruk tried to kill him. We lost him in the forest-The Tsahik hugged her dear daughter-I had never seen it so close. I tried it to follow me but Toruk seemed to want only Jake._

_-Toruk is the great sky beast-smiled Tsu'tey-He went after the weakest._

Tsu'tey remembered this as he saw JakeSully getting off the Toruk in the Tree of Souls. Toruk had chosen him long ago. Now, he knew why Toruk had attacked Neytiri and him that evening.

Toruk: Last shadow.

Taronyu: Hunter.

Yerik: The first animal Jake hunts in the forest. 

Tsahik: Spiritual leader of the Omaticaya

* * *

She was going to die. She knew. She was scientist. There was no place to miracles and she had told Jake so.

-The People can help you, I know-Jake said to her.

-Why would they help us?-Jake looked at her in the eyes. He wanted to say 'cause they are better than us' He knew what it was needed to be done to save her life, to go back in the People again, to fight Quaritch; but he didn't know if he could do it.

Grace was afraid of closing her eyes. The woman watched Jake looking to the mountains. She had seen him grow up, not like a child, but like a man. She was afraid of dying. It was the first time she was more worried about people than plants. They had betrayed the RDA. What would happen with Max? With Norm? What would the RDA do to Jake without her protection? To her laboratory team? There was a lot of things she have still to learn about Pandora's criatures.

-Jake-she called-How is the na'vi mating?-Jake looked at her surprised -It is just for scientific purposes.

-I'm not going to tell you-he smiled.

-Oh, come on, marine!-Grace smiled and closed her eyes as the sedative worked on her.

* * *

-You wanted to learn-said a majestic voice-But you denied to see. Now, you'll see and learn, GraceAugustine.

- Where am I? Am I dead already? Who are you?-Grace did not need an answer, because she knew-You are Her. You 're Eywa. What am I going to see?

-Everything. You'll see and know everything with me. Inside Me.

-Inside You?

-I cannot save your body, I won't make a na'vi of you. It's your time. But you'll life in me forever.

-To be part of you... I need to tell Jake to not worry. I'm with you now-Grace smiled-Thanks.

-Jake!

-Grace!

-Jake!... I'm with her... she is real.

-Grace! Grace!

* * *

-We will have dinner soon, all together, daughter-Mo'at informed.

-You heard my mother, follow me-Jake followed Neytiri to a near hut.

-Take this off-she said touching his shirt-And this-touched his pants-Put this instead-He handed him a loin cloth.

-Are you kidding?-she frowned just a second-Ok, ok, turn around, don't look-But Neytiri wasn't there anymore-I'm not so bad, you know!?-Neytiri returned minutes after with two long leafs on her hand-This is a pain, it keeps getting in my...-She grabbed his arm and washed the injury he had. Jake watched her rasp one of the leafs with a stone, then she put it on the wound as if it was a gauze.

-This will heal you.

-Thank you-he said.

-Let's go. I'm hungry-he smiled and followed her.

* * *

I hope to wirte more drabbels soon. And, of course, I beg your pardons for my english; so feel free to correct my mistakes, you would be doing me a favour. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar or anyone of its characters. James Cameron is his creator. 

He observed them. They were hip to hip when there was place for everyone. Wasn't Eytukan going to do anything? Didn't Moat see it? What was Tsu'tey waiting for to say something?

Everyday, everynight, he sat behind Neytiri and JakeSully in the clan's fire... And they had been sitting nearer and nearer as days passed. JakeSully was now an omaticaya taronyu, a hunter. Neytiri had spent a lot of time teaching him their ways the last weeks, but now, there was no teaching or learning, they just spent their time playing on their ikrans like cheerful and carefree kids. He rolled his eyes as he saw Jake's tail playing with Neytiri's one. Oh, please! Jake's tail tickled her back and Neytiri's tugged at his queue, making him flinch. She laughed but nobody seemed to notice.

Was he the only one to see it coming?

taronyu: Hunter

* * *

-Mo'at, can I talk to you?

-Is there a problem, JakeSully?

-No, the Sky People will go back to his world. It's set. But I need to ask you and Eywa a favour.

-Speak-Ordered Mo'at. Neytiri aproached them.

-I want to ask your permission for some sky people to stay: Grace team. It would be an honour if Eywa and you allowed me to stay too. I do not wish to return to the Earth, but I know that...-Neytiri looked at her mother, alarmed. Was she going to kick him? Neytiri embraced her mother, who pushed her away. The Tsahik looked at Jake.

-You can not stay, JakeSully...

-No, mother! You can't expel him! He is now Olo'eyktan!-protested Neytiri-Tsu'tey gave him his bow! he is the Sixth Toruk makto!-Her mother silenced her with a gesture of her hand.

-You cannot stay like you are now. I cannot allow you to be Omaticaya's chief like this, in a broken form, even if it was Tsu'tey's wish. You need to be whole-Jake nodded, understanding- You'll have to pass through the eye of Eywa and return to us. Do you want to become a na'vi, forever, JakeSully?-Neytiri looked at him.

-Yes, more than anything in my life-he answered, looking at Mo'at, and taking Neytiri's hand.

-Then, it is set. The other Sky People...

-Yes?

-To expel them it's Olo'eyktan decision. That'll have to wait-Neytiri smiled at him and caressed his face.

* * *

More, coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

More drabbles. I hope you like them.

Neytiri sank her fingers in red dye. She looked a second at Jake, and then, she caressed his arms drawing lines in his strong muscles. Jake breathed deeply at her touch. She worked on him, painting him as a na'vi warrior with the colours of Toruk.

-Are you afraid, ma Jake?

-I'm not afraid of dying-He answered-You are?

-I'm not afraid of dying either-she painted his face-But I'm afraid, Jake... for Eywa, for my People, for you-Jake caressed her hair with one hand at the same time he sank his hand in white dye.

-We are gonna fight. We are gonna win. And we both are going to survive-Jake put his hand in Neytiri's chest, and touched his front with hers. She liked his five fingered hand print in her chest.

* * *

-Is there a problem?-asked Jake watching the flutter. All the omaticaya women and some men were under a branch where a couple of mates were sleeping.

-They are expecting-asnwered Neytiri.

-Expecting what?-Mo'at sang a song about Eywa, blessings, and new lifes.

-A new life will be born soon-said the Tsahik.

-When a na'vi woman gets pregnant-explained Neytiri-she sleeps two days and two nights. Her mate must stay beside her, bonded with her by tsahaylu-Jake frowned. He was olo'eyktan now, but it was clear that many Omaticaya and Na'vi things escaped him.

-Neytiri...-he grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear so none could hear-I thought na'vi women got pregnant the usual way.

-What do you mean usual way?

-You know...-Jake tried to explain himself through gestures till he saw Neytiri hiding a smile.

-We do get pregnant the usual way, silly-she smiled-But this is our way to connect the new life to Eywa.

-When I was expecting Neytiri, I slept during five days-sayd Mo'at- That's how we knew she would become tsahik.

* * *

-What are you doing, maJake?-Jake held some small sky people tool in his hand.

-Trudy lended them to me-he brought the tool to his eyebrows-Ouch!-He glared at the eyebrow tweezers.

-Are you removing your eyebrows hair, Jake?

-Na'vi don't have any eyebrows. Do they?-Neytiri smiled. He had cut his hair as a na'vi warrior. He even asked Tsu'tey to do it for him. And now he was removing another sign of his original people.

-What are you going to do next? Are you going to cut yourself some fingers?

-Do you think I should?-He laughed seeing her expression.

-Skxwang. I like your hands.

Skxwang: Moron.

* * *

More, coming soon. 


End file.
